


Emotion

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The tragedy of a robot whose feelings would never be real.





	Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this centuries ago and i was still new to the fandom but this is really fuckign bad i apologise hshsh

**The Hanahaki disease** is a fictional illness where the patient throws up and coughs flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. In order to fully recover from this disease, one's love must be fufiled. The Hanahaki disease isn't harmless - one can die from this disease by the flower petals blocking their airways and restricting respiration. 

***

"Are... you fine?"

I ask.

He looks exhausted, empty, tortured as the door to his room creaks open, but it lasts only for a moment.

The moment fleets by before I could properly register it, and he plasters his usual mischievous smirk on his face like he always does.

"You worried? Didn't know the robot had feelings like that, nishishi."

"S... Stop!"

I protest to his teasing, heat seeping into my metallic face.

We've been in a relationship, as he claimed, and ever since, our interactions since then... have been rather intimate.

He laughs after that, but I notice that his skin is paler, than his already snow white complexion is, but I didn't think think much of it.

I'm a robot, and he's a human.

No matter how much I develop as a robot, I can never truly understand the emotions of a human being.

Maybe it's just a mere stomachache. 

Ordinary humans experience such things... do they not? 

As a robot, I don't quite get the concept of pain - I could be overthinking.

But when I see a smear of crimson on his sleeve,

an immensely unsettling feeling unfurls inside of me.

***

Blood.

I feel blood drip down from my lips, and I feel it trickle down my chin.

The sensation is icky.

Scarlet dyes the flower petals that flutter elegantly, despite my agony, down to the ground.

I clutch my chest, grasping onto the checkered scarf wrapped around my neck.

The deep pigment taints my white sleeve.

Tears.

They ebb down my face like a waterfall of emotion, leaving trails like rivers on my cheeks.

They aren't like the crocodile tears that I usually cry, but genuine tears.

_I'm crying over a robot._

_Some supreme leader you are, Kokichi Ouma._

_Toughen up._

A silent scream echoes within me, but I cough up more bloodied petals as I realise how much of a fool I am,

falling in love with a robot, an artificial being who can never return my love.

I went out with him for laughs at first, to see his flustered reaction - but now, just whispering his name is enough to give me goosebumps.

"... Kiibo."

***

Humans are peculiar beings.

Their _emotions_ overpower their logic and influence them so strongly in their decisions,

their _suffering_ can cause even the most powerful ruler out there to succumb to demise,

and their _**love**_ for another being can be passionate enough to put their lives at stake for them.

I'm a peculiar robot, too. 

Because whenever I see him, 

_his wavy and lustrous eggplant-coloured hair,_

_his eyes with a soft glowing hue like amethyst, always brimming with a curious sort of child-like ignorance,_

_his skin, as soft and pale as virgin snow, ever so delicate as if it were made of porcelain,_

__

_and his charming voice and smile, laced with clingy affection whenever he speaks to me,_

__

my heart, despite my metal exterior, can't help but thump like mad. 

__

... I realise that I'm not just a robot, but just human like everybody else. But yet, I only exist as a man-made being who can never show true emotion. 

__

Though as I sob loudly, tears as cold as fate's fickleness, 

__

cupping his head in my hands, somehow still serene even in the state of death, 

__

mad at everything, like the blood oozing from his mouth and the flower petals scattered all over his room and his pulseless heart and his lifeless corpse, 

__

I let out a scream, for no one in particular to hear, 

__

**__**"I love you, Ouma...!"** _ _ **

__

However, when silence is the only response towards my exclamation, 

__

I know it's too late, 

__

and a feeling of _despair_ lingers within me. 

__


End file.
